Vida y obra de Severus Snape
by seishutai
Summary: Un padre abusivo, una madre que ocultaba sus moretones con maquillaje, un hijo golpeado por algo que no podía controlar. Esa era la familia que ahora ocupaba la casa de la calle La Hilandera. Rated T por escenas violentas.
1. Prólogo

Cap 1:

¿Con que sueñan los niños? Siempre se dice que los niños sueñan con castillos, aventuras en las que salvan a doncellas de un malvado, con superhéroes, con lo que serán de grandes ¿Pero… todos sueñan con esto?

Nunca podría imaginarse que un pequeño de tan solo 9 años soñara con huir de su casa, uno nunca pensaría que un niño deseara con todas sus fuerzas nunca volver a ver a sus padres y sin embargo esa era la realidad del pequeño Severus Snape el cual a la tierna edad de 9 años ya se había mudado incontables veces hasta llegar a la casa en la que ahora se encontraba.

La casa era vieja, siempre estaba sucia, la iluminación era realmente mala aunque eso tal vez se debía a la suciedad de los vidrios que nunca habían sido limpiados. Esa casa de ladrillo y faroles rotos cerca de un rio sucio y un molino abandonado con una alta chimenea era ahora el hogar de una familia compuesta por un padre una madre y un niño.

Uno pensaría que durante una mudanza los niños estarían correteando por la nueva casa y peleando por la mejor habitación para convertirla en su recamara mientras que los padres se encargan de desempacar mientras hablan sobre el hermoso futuro que les espera en su nuevo hogar. Ese no era el caso de la familia Snape, ya que ni bien llegaron a la casa su padre, Tobias Snape, dejo las maletas y se recostó en un sucio y roído sillón y su madre, Eileen, dejando las maletas en el suelo le dijo que tenía que regresar al trabajo y le pidió que por favor comenzara a desempacar para no hacer enfadar a su padre.

"Regresare a casa muy tarde hijo, por favor comienza a desempacar y no molestes a tu padre"

Era así que el pequeño Severus se encontraba ahora solo en una casa nueva rodeado de maletas y comenzando a desempacar.

Desde que tenía memoria sabía que él era capaz de utilizar la magia, ya que su madre le había confesado que era una bruja de sangre pura, sin embargo y aun sabiendo que era capaz de desempacar todo y dejarlo ordenado en cuestión de segundos él prefería hacerlo lentamente y de forma "Muggle" ya que si su padre despertaba y veía las cosas flotando todo podría ponerse desagradable.

Su padre odiaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico, siempre que lo veía a él o a su madre hacer magia las cosas terminaban mal. Gritos, portazos, cachetadas todo eso era algo normal para él, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado.

Sin embargo no todo siempre fue así, él aún recuerda a aquel padre amable y cariñoso que jugaba con él ni bien llegaba del trabajo. Aún recuerda a aquel padre que recibía a su madre con beso y un abrazo cariñoso. Pero todo cambió cuando el cumplió sus seis años y esa magia que se encontraba en su interior comenzó a manifestarse. Aquel cumpleaños cambio todo en la vida del pequeño pasando de una hermosa familia a lo que ahora era un desastre de vida.

Cuando el hiso magia por primera vez fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Severus estaba jugando en su habitación cuando de repente se fue la luz en la casa y él se quedó solo en la oscuridad, podía escuchar a su madre diciéndole que no se mueva que en unos segundos estaría a su lado. Sin embargo él presa del pánico por no poder ver nada se puso a llorar y se encogió lo más que pudo deseando que la luz volviera y que su madre este a su lado. Fue entonces cuando distinguió algo brillando a su lado aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos vio varias lucecitas pequeñas como luciérnagas que iluminaban toda la habitación.

Cuando su madre llegó y vio aquel espectáculo él pudo ver en su rostro una pequeña lágrima, en su momento pensó que era de felicidad al enterarse de que su hijo también era mago pero más tarde se enteró que era de miedo por lo que ocurriría cuando su padre se enterara de lo sucedido.

Como era de esperarse su padre se enteró de lo ocurrido y aquella imagen que tenia de él se desvaneció tan rápido que ahora aquellos recuerdos parecían un hermoso sueño que jamás ocurrió realmente.

En cuestión de segundos el padre amoroso se transformó en el peor de los monstruos cuando la situación económica de la familia empeoro. Gritos sobre por qué no usaba su magia para hacer aparecer billetes o por que no podía tener un hijo normal que no haga cosas extrañas en la escuela que causaran una mudanza para evitar sospechas comenzaron a hacerse comunes.

Severus no recuerda la razón por la cual su padre comenzó a golpear a su madre la primera vez, lo único que recuerda era que estaba más asustado que nunca en su vida y que ese miedo se transformó en pánico cuando su padre se dio vuelta para continuar con él diciendo que la razón de que ahora estuvieran mal era por su culpa.

Un padre abusivo, una madre que ocultaba sus moretones con maquillaje y fingía felicidad, un hijo golpeado por algo que no podía controlar. Esa era la familia que ahora ocupaba la casa de la calle La Hilandera.


	2. Capítulo 1: Aprender a defenderse

_Cursiva_: recuerdo

**-Palabras en negro-**: Pensamiento

Capítulo 1

Luego de haberse pasado la tarde entera cargando maletas, moviendo ropa y ordenando la casa, Severus estaba más que agotado. Su padre no se había despertado en toda la tarde y su madre regresaría del trabajo en la noche por lo que ahora tendría tiempo libre para tomarse un merecido descanso.

Había terminado de desempacar todas las cosas de sus padres y ahora solo le faltaban sus cosas por lo que tomo su maleta con una mano y una vela con la otra y se dispuso a recorrer el largo pasillo hasta el final. Con su pie abrió la última puerta a la derecha en donde decidió que sería su habitación. Puso su maleta en el suelo y miro a su alrededor, no había mucho en ese sitio solo eran cuatro paredes con una ventana realmente sucia y en lo que respecta a muebles solo tenía una cama con un agujereado colchón, un pequeño ropero de dos puertas con tres cajones y un banco al lado de la cama que pareciera cumplir la función de mesa de luz.

Tomo el banco y lo arrastro hasta la ventana, sobre él puso la vela para que pudiera iluminar el reducido espacio de su nueva habitación y del fondo de su maleta saco un pequeño libro forrado de naranja que decía "Mil y un recetas de cocina".

En el silencio del atardecer a la luz de aquella vela se puso a leer y releer aquel libro que ya se sabía de memoria y que era capaz de recitar con los ojos cerrados. Aquel pequeño libro era su tesoro más preciado, era su único libro, su única unión con la magia. Aún recuerda cuando su madre se lo dio a escondidas para su cumpleaños número siete.

"_Este será nuestro pequeño secreto hijo, no debes dejar que tu padre lo encuentre." Extendiendo su mano y depositó en las de su hijo un viejo libro anaranjado que había sido forrado como libro de cocina para esconder su verdadero título "Filtros y pociones mágicas"._

Severus estaba realmente emocionado cuando lo recibió y no tardo más de una tarde en devorar por completo el libro una y otra vez deseando desde el fondo de su ser poder algún día realizar alguna de aquellas pociones.

**-¡No puedo esperar a ir Hogwarts!-** Pensaba sonriendo mientras sostenía fuertemente aquel libro por la emoción de no solo poder aprender magia sino de también poder salir de aquella prisión en la que se encontraba. A diario soñaba con ese enorme castillo y con las clases a las que asistiría. No podía esperar a que aquella dichosa lechuza de la que su madre le hablo llegara en su cumpleaños número once para entregarle la carta que le anunciaría oficialmente que había quedado admitido en el famoso colegio.

Ese era el único sueño que le permitía seguir cuerdo en aquella casa, el anhelo de que algún día una carta le daría total permiso para irse de aquel infierno y comenzar una nueva vida. Una vida lejos de su desquiciado padre, una vida en la que sería libre de decidir por sí mismo.

Su sueño no duro mucho ya que un fuerte golpe que provenía de la sala lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Quizás mi madre ya ha llegado a casa.-** Pensó felizmente guardando el libro en el bolsillo de su saco y saliendo de su habitación hacia la puerta de entrada esperando que su padre aun estuviese dormido para que ellos pudieran hablar más acerca de Hogwarts, magia, pociones y todo aquello que le apasionaba tanto.

Sin embargo ni bien llego a la sala no se encontró a su madre sino que vio a un hombre alto con barba de varios días, sus pantalones y remera estaban manchados con algo que parecía sangre y sus ojos negros miraban al pequeño Severus fríamente. No, no era un ladrón ni un asesino aquella persona que parecía salida de una historia de terror era su padre que se había despertado de su siesta y ahora se encontraba semi ebrio tambaleándose a mitad de la puerta de entrada.

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo al ver la sangre en la ropa de su padre y temiendo lo peor miro nerviosamente hacia todos lados buscando la fuente de aquella sangre. Para su fortuna aquellas manchas no eran más que vino tinto que se había derramado accidentalmente al despertarse y al darse cuenta de eso respiro aliviado.

"¡Que haces ahí parado como estúpido!" se acercó hacia al niño el cual ya estaba corriendo a su habitación nuevamente para evitar la paliza. "¡¿Dónde está mi cerveza!?"

Severus se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y deposito todo su peso sobre ella para evitar que su padre entrara, aunque claro que el peso de un niño de nueve años contra la fuerza de un adulto es prácticamente inútil. Sin realizar mucho esfuerzo el hombre golpeo la puerta con su pie dejándola totalmente abierta y sacando despedido al pequeño niño, el cual termino de cara al suelo.

"¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA CERRARME LA PUERTA EN LA CARA!" Lo sujeto fuertemente del cabello y acerco su rostro al oído de su hijo. "No eres más que un inútil, es por tu culpa que ahora tenemos que vivir así." Lo arrastro por el pasillo y lo llevo de nuevo a la sala en donde lo soltó haciendo que su cabeza se diera contra la esquina de la mesa. "¡¿Dónde está la perra de tu madre!?"

"N-No lo sé" Severus estaba temblando en el suelo con una mano en su frente de la cual salía un hilo de sangre, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. "D-Dijo que tenía q-que trabajar" Pasaron unos segundos que para él fueron como horas en las que su padre se le quedo mirando como si aquellas palabras que apenas había podido pronunciar correctamente hubiesen sido el peor insulto dado.

"No me importa lo que esa maldita bruja este haciendo" volvió a tomar al niño del suelo pero esta vez lo agarro del antebrazo. "Quiero que vayas a la tienda y me traigas cerveza."

"P-pero e-es de noche y-y… y-yo…." No pudo terminar la frase ya que su padre presiono su brazo con tal fuerza que creyó que se rompería.

"¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme?" Zarandeo a su hijo y lo arrojo a la puerta de salida haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara con fuerza sobre la puerta cerrada. "¡Vete de aquí!" Con un gemido de dolor Severus se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta apresurándose a salir. "¡No te atrevas a regresar sin mi maldita cerveza! ¿¡TE HA QUEDADO CLARO!?" dicho esto azotó la puerta y dejo al asustado niño solo en la oscuridad de la calle.

Temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó lentamente y se sujetó el antebrazo dando un pequeño gemido de dolor. Su casa estaba a unos metros de la ciudad, pasando un contaminado rio y un viejo molino de modo que se encamino hacia donde recordaba haber visto una tienda cuando estaban llegando a la casa con las maletas en mano.

"Maldito borracho." Dijo secándose las lágrimas rápidamente. "Siempre es lo mismo…"

Paso por el río y llego a una vereda de piedra. Todas las casas eran exactamente iguales.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar una tienda si todo se ve exactamente igual?" Caminando entre las veredas de las calles iluminadas por una tétrica luz amarilla trato de buscar algo parecido a una tienda, luego de una hora de caminar sin rumbo estaba más que seguro de que se había perdido entre tanta casa idéntica hasta que por fin mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle distinguió un pasillo angosto a un costado de una casa. **-Tal vez de a alguna taberna.- **haciendo una mueca bajo rápidamente los escalones y se metió por el oscuro pasillo donde encontró en efecto una puerta en la que colgaba un improvisado cartel hecho de papel que tenía escrito algo con una horrible caligrafía.

"So…soop… ¿qué? ¿Pero qué diablos dice aquí?" No alcanzo a terminar de leer que escucho que alguien estaba por salir por esa misma puerta. De un salto se fue detrás de unos botes de basura para evitar ser visto.

"Te diggggo embmano ¡Hip! …. Yo seré el mejjjjoor de todouus…" Un par de hombres salieron por la puerta. **–Genial, mas borrachos.- **Pensó rodando los ojos. **–Como si el que estuviera en mi casa no fuese suficiente.- **

"Claro, claro lo que tú digas." Tratando de cargar con el peso muerto de su hermano paso justo por un costado de los botes de basura en donde se encontraba escondido.

"¡SEGE EL MEJJJOR JUEGADORRR DE QUIDDIGTCH PROG...!" Antes de poder terminar cayó al suelo junto con su hermano que en efecto había perdido el equilibrio al chocar con los botes de basura haciendo que Severus saliera corriendo hacia la puerta de donde esos dos borrachos habían salido. Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue un "¡Cierra la boca tonto que despertaras a todo el barrio muggle!"

Al entrar a lo que parecía un bar en muy mal estado casi se cae de bruces al suelo con el hedor fétido que salía del lugar, dentro no había nadie solo se encontraba un recibidor de madera algo podrido y un largo pasillo iluminado por velas. Sin saber que hacer exactamente comenzó por revisar detrás del recibidor. **–Tal vez tenga suerte y pueda regresar a casa temprano.- **Sin embargo detrás de ella solo había mugre y algo que parecía una trampilla en el suelo pero nada de cerveza o algo parecido de modo que continuo caminando por el casi oscuro pasillo revisando cada habitación que encontraba. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando sintió un olor inconfundible a alcohol que provenía de la anteúltima habitación del pasillo.

Entreabrió la puerta lentamente y espió dentro, al ver que no había nadie entro y comenzó a hurgar entre unas cajas consiguiendo lo que tanto estaba buscando. "¡Por fin! Ahora podre ir a casa de una vez" Feliz y despreocupado se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su casa y poder descansar sin embrago la felicidad no le duro mucho al ver a un hombre gigante parado en la puerta mirándolo de arriba abajo como si el pequeño niño fuese un dinosaurio de tres cabezas.

"¿Qué haces con mis cervezas?" Pregunto al darse cuenta de lo que él estaba cargando. "¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

"Y-yo… emm" Severus sintió que la poca sangre que tenía lo abandonaba del cuerpo, se había quedado petrificado mirando al hombre pensado en la paliza que le daría por entrar sin permiso a la habitación, por robar su cerveza, por revolver cosas que no le pertenecían. Mientras él se debatía mentalmente que escusa responder el enorme hombre camino hacia donde se encontraba sin embargo era tan corpulento que termino chocando con unas cajas que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo logrando desparalizar del miedo al pequeño cuerpo de Severus, el cual no tardo demasiado en arrojarle las latas de cerveza al hombre y salir corriendo de la habitación.

"¡REGRESA AQUÍ MOCOSO!" Como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta la cual trato de abrir desesperadamente con sus temblorosas manos.

"¡Ábrete por favor!" Era inútil, estaba cerrada y él se había quedado atrapado con un hombre que le doblaba o hasta triplicaba el tamaño. **–Piensa, piensa. Esto no puede acabar así.- **Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear al escuchar los pasos del hombre acercándose cuando de repente abrió los ojos recordando algo **– ¡La trampilla!- **Rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el recibidor y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la pequeña puerta arrojándose dentro justo a tiempo ya que segundos después el hombre llego al lugar.

"¿Dónde diablos se metió ese mocoso?" Pudo escuchar los pasos del hombre dando vueltas por el recibidor, yendo de la puerta de salida al pasillo y del pasillo a la puerta una y otra vez. Al ver que estaba a salvo y que aparentemente esa trampilla era algo desconocido para aquel hombre Severus se permitió respirar tranquilo.

Pasaron unos minutos y comenzó a aburrirse por lo decidió explorar el lugar en donde aparentemente pasaría la noche a no ser que ese gorila gigante desistiera en su búsqueda y se quedara dormido. Tanteando la pared a su izquierda para no caerse comenzó a bajar por unos escalones hasta llegar a una puerta y al abrirla sus ojos se pusieron como platos de la impresión. Estantes llenos de libros, ingredientes para pociones, calderos, balanzas, cuchillos, morteros no le alcanzaban los ojos para ver toda la habitación. Nervioso y emocionado lo primero que hiso fue tirarse directamente sobre el estante con libros y con su pequeño dedo recorrió el lomo hasta que se detuvo en uno "Moste Potente Potions", lo tomo emocionado y justo cuando estaba por comenzar a leerlo desapareció de sus manos.

"Primero tratas de robar mi cerveza y ahora mis libros, eres un niño extraño." El enorme hombre le había quitado el libro de sus manos. Severus se insultó y se maldijo mentalmente por haber sido tan idiota de no haber trabado la puerta.

"¡En verdad lo siento! ¡Yo no quería robarle nada lo juro! Es solo que no encontraba una tienda y-y… yo so-solo…" Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir inconscientemente. Pero ya era tarde lo habían atrapado y ni disculpándose cien veces lograría escapar de lo que le esperaba. Instintivamente se encogió cubriendo su rostro y espero la paliza.

Al no recibir golpe alguno decidió levantar un poco la vista, el hombre lo miraba entre confundido y curioso por su actitud "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso crees que voy a matarte o algo así?"

"¿No va a castigarme?"

"¿Castigarte?" El hombre levanto una ceja, al parecer no terminaba de entender lo quería decir.

"Yo… entre sin permiso y por eso creí que…" El hombre se acercó a él haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar nuevamente.

"Mi nombre es Herbert Burke, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Ahora era Severus el que estaba confundido. Viendo que ese hombre no quería hacerle daño decidió presentarse.

"Severus… Severus Snape."

"¿Severus Snape? Bien podrías decirme ¿Por qué estas paseando a mitad de la noche metiéndote en casas ajenas para robar cerveza? Porque no te ves cómo alguien que tenga experiencia bebiendo."

"¡Yo no estaba robando! Creí que su casa era un bar y… yo" Al ver que Herbert se inclinaba para verlo mejor y comenzaba a reírse Severus se quedó callado por un segundo.

"Así que mi casa se parece un bar, ¡jajaja! Bueno eso explica por qué entraste a buscar cerveza pero dime si creíste que era un bar ¿Por qué me arrojaste la cerveza en la cara y saliste corriendo? Podrías haberme dicho que querías comprarlas."

"No tengo dinero." Bajo la vista algo avergonzado por su comportamiento.

"Ya veo." Severus levanto la vista nuevamente y vio que el hombre tenía levantada la mano sobre su cabeza, lo que produjo que instintivamente retrocediera un paso y se cubriera la cabeza. "¿No te gusta que te toquen?" Severus negó lentamente temiendo haberlo ofendido. "Está bien, no are nada que no te guste pero tienes una herida en tu frente que está sangrando mucho. Siéntate te daré algo para que pare la hemorragia."

Burke se levantó, dejo el libro en la biblioteca y se puso a revolver una alacena que estaba cerca. Mientras tanto Severus se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca y se puso a observar al extraño hombre. Herbert Burke era realmente viejo pero se movía rápido, su cabello y barba estaban totalmente cubiertas de canas y su porte más que la de un anciano parecía la de un muchacho de veinte años.

"Ten, toma este brebaje. Te detendrá la hemorragia en tu frente."

Severus miro cuidadosamente el brebaje desconfiaba un poco pero al final el dolor de la herida pudo más y termino tomándoselo "Usted es un mago ¿Verdad?"

"Si, así es." Si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba más. Su madre le enseño desde pequeño que nunca jamás en su vida debía decirle a nadie lo que él era y menos a un desconocido ya que eso podría atraer problemas y sin embargo ahí estaba aquel anciano con la agilidad de un muchacho de veinte años que le dijo la verdad como si le estuviese contando que tenía dedos en las manos. Al parecer su rostro de sorpresa fue notado por Burke. "Muchacho no veo porque tienes esa cara de sorpresa, es decir tú también eres un mago y aunque no lo fueras ¿Enserio crees que no podría derribarte y borrarte la memoria?"

Eso era cierto en parte. Luego de tomar la poción Burke se levantó y tomo el libro que Severus trato de leer antes de que el llegara. "Este libro es muy avanzado para alguien tan joven ¿Por qué lo tomaste?"

"Yo había escuchado sobre él."

"Es extraño que alguien sepa de la existencia de esta clase de libros. No es muy común su venta hoy en día. ¿Puedes entenderlo?"

"¡Si! Mi madre me habla mucho sobre pociones y brebajes, ella es muy buena en esas cosas."

"Ya veo." Herbert se sentó delante de él y se aclaró un poco la garganta. "Esa herida en tu frente no parece haber sido un accidente." Severus desvió la vista, ya sabía hacia donde estaba yendo la conversación. "No me importa realmente lo que ocurra en tu casa muchacho pero no quiero que vuelvas a robarme cerveza de nuevo."

"Lo siento señor. Yo solo estaba buscando un bar o alguna tienda."

"Podrías recorrer toda la ciudad y no encontrarías una sola tienda que le venda alcohol a un menor."

"Entiendo pero aun así yo… tengo que comprarlo." Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su antebrazo, aun le dolía un poco.

"¿Tienes otra herida en tu brazo?" Severus simplemente asintió con su cabeza, segundos después otro brebaje estaba delante de su nariz. "Bébelo, no tengo idea de cuantas heridas tengas pero eso curara cualquier cosa." Burke lo miro de arriba abajo. "Si aún quieres la cerveza tendrás que trabajar por ella."

Severus se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, rápidamente levanto la vista y se le quedo mirando. "¿En verdad me dará la cerveza?"

"Pareces tener experiencia tratando con borrachos por lo que no creo que tengas inconveniente alguno en trabajar aquí. Comenzaras mañana a las ocho de la noche."

"¡Si señor!"

"¡Bien ahora vete! Tengo cosas que hacer y ya es tarde para que un niño este dando vueltas en la noche."

Severus se levantó y salió por la puerta pero se detuvo a unos pasos de los escalones. "Emm… ¡Muchas gracias!" Sintiendo que su cara se tornaba más roja que un tomate se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

"Je…veremos cuanto tiempo dura el pequeño." Con una sonrisa de lado miro hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación. "Eileen ¿Estas segura que quieres continuar con esto?" Una mujer de tez pálida y ojos negros apareció en la esquina que estaba mirando el mago tan atentamente. "El muchacho podría resultar lastimado si trabaja aquí."

"Severus debe aprender a defenderse." Con una triste sonrisa levanto la mirada y vio a Herbert. "Las cosas deben cambiar."

* * *

Me tarde más de lo pensado con este primer capítulo pero espero que lo disfruten.

Con respecto a Herbert Burke: es el esposo de Belvina Black con la cual tiene dos hijos y una hija los cuales probablemente son los dueños de la tienda Borgin and Burkes del Callejón Knockturn la cual es una tienda que vende objetos de artes obscuras.

Bueno eso es todo! Nos vemos en el próximo capi ;)


End file.
